Caleb's Birthday
by Inherent Anxiety
Summary: It's Caleb's birthday and Sam, Dean, and Mac have some ideas up their sleeves! Ridley's Brotherhood AU. Based on Tara's video on youtube.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's Caleb's birthday and Sam, Dean, and Mac have some ideas up their sleeves! Based on Tara's video on YouTube.

Here is the video: first multi-chapter story. I don't know why everything is underlined.

Disclaimer: Supernatural is Kripke's and Brotherhood AU in all its brilliance is Ridley's. 

Chapter 1: Secret Plans

"Dean, I will not be the distraction!" Sam Winchester argued with his older brother, Dean.

"Sam, we need someone to make sure Caleb knows nothing about his surprise party," Dean reasoned. "I have a few ideas for how to decorate, and Mac wanted to get some stuff, so it would work best if you were the distraction. Just take him to a bar."

"Well, maybe I have some party ideas," Sam said.

"Fine, just tell me, and I'll get whatever you need," Dean replied.

Sam sighed heavily, "Dean! Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from a psychic?"

"Yeah, Sam, I live with one," Dean retorted.

Sam grit his teeth, "Why can't Bobby be the distraction?"

"Is that a serious question? Sam, remember when Bobby was the distraction for Dad's surprise party when you were eight?" Dean reminded his younger brother. "He kept him at that bar so long; Dad missed his own birthday party!"

"Fine, but where am I supposed to take him?" Sam demanded angrily.

"I already told you; a bar. Maybe…the zoo," Dean smirked.

"Funny," Sam glared at his older brother. "Fine. Go decorate and get your last-minute junk. But, don't you think Caleb will find it weird I'm taking him to a bar, and then to a club?"

"No, just tell him you feel like dancing," Dean shrugged.

"I don't even get why we can't just stay here. You two won't be here," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but Mac's afraid Caleb will see us taking all the decorations and stuff to the club," Dean said. "Plus I told those strippers I hired to meet us here."

Sam's eyes went wide, "Dean! Mac told you not to hire strippers!"

"Relax Sammy, I'm kidding," Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Fine. We'll go to a bar."

Sam stalked away to drag Caleb to a bar.

The Winchester's plus Mac had been planning Caleb's surprise party for a while, since a little over a week before Christmas.

The whole planning process had been nothing but fighting. From the start, the three of them had bickered over what to get him, where the party would be, what kind of alcohol to get, and now who would be the distraction while the other two decorated the club Mac had rented out.

A few days ago, just before Christmas, Mac, Sam, and Dean had managed to sneak away to buy some stuff. Even that had been one big argument. They went in, split up, and met back up at the front.

"Mac, why would Caleb want balloons? He's in his thirties!" Sam cried.

"Hey," Mac defended. "Balloons happen to be the national symbol for a party! And Dean, is all that alcohol really necessary?"

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed, looking down at his cartful of beer and whiskey and other alcohols. "Sam," Dean looked at the foods Sam had picked out, "Caleb hates that kind of chips."

After fighting over what Caleb liked and didn't like, and how much alcohol really was necessary the three paid and hid it all at Mac's. As Caleb's birthday inched closer, the three fought more and more over details of the party: who to invite, whether or not they should have it at Mac's, and plus Dean's brilliant idea of getting strippers to come. That had been an entertaining argument, at least Sam thought so.

Finally the big day arrived. They made Caleb breakfast, and tried their best not to let on they had anything else planned. They also argued over whether or not they were doing a good job lying.

Mac and Dean went to the family room waiting for Sam to get Caleb out, so they could grab the party stuff and leave.

"So, is Sam okay with being the distraction?" Mac asked.

"Nope," Dean replied.

"Well, let's just hope he'll be better than Bobby," Mac said. Dean grinned.

Caleb and Sam came marching into the room then.

"Let's go," Sam said.

"Are you two coming to the bar?" Caleb asked Dean and Mac.

"We're going to meet you there; we've got some stuff we need to get done…" Dean was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Sam went over and opened the door.

"Hey, Bobby's here! Now it's a party," Caleb said sarcastically. Bobby shot a look at Mac and Dean, wondering if they had already surprised him. Dean and Mac shook their heads no.

"Hello Caleb," Bobby said, trying not to seem suspicious. Sam snuck over by Dean.

"Now that Bobby's here, he can be the distraction," Sam whispered.

"I already told you no," Dean hissed. "He'll help us decorate." Sam sighed.

"Okay, Caleb, let's go," he said. He grabbed Caleb's arm and dragged him away.

Dean grinned, "Alright guys, let's move."


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

Summary: It's Caleb's birthday and Sam, Dean, and Mac have some ideas up their sleeves! Based on Lovin'Dean's video on YouTube.

For Tara's video look on chapter 1.

Disclaimer: Supernatural is Kripke's and Brotherhood AU in all its brilliance is Ridley's.

Chapter 2: Surprise!

"Bobby, take that poster down! It is not funny anymore!" Mac yelled when Bobby put up a dirty poster again, despite Mac pleading with him not to. Dean just laughed.

"Why not, Mac? You know Caleb would love it," Bobby retorted.

"Take it down!" Mac shouted.

"Okay, I think we just need to put up that Happy Birthday sign up there and then we'll be done," Dean said, lifting the sign.

"Bobby, help Dean with that while I set out the food," Mac instructed.

"Alright," Bobby went over to where Dean was climbing onto a chair to hang the sign over a doorway. Bobby grabbed another chair and helped him.

Gradually, people began to show up. Eventually, everyone who would be making it was there, talking, and blasting music.

"Everybody shut up!" Dean shouted over the noise. Talking ceased and the music died. Dean called Sam. "Sammy? Okay, bring him over."

"I'm on my way," Sam replied. Sam hung up with his brother, and looked to Caleb, who was chatting up some girl. "Caleb, let's go."

"Hold on a second, Misty," Caleb turned to Sam. "Leave? I thought Deuce, Dad, and Bobby were meeting us here."

"Well," Sam thought for a minute and remembered Dean telling him to tell Caleb he felt like dancing, "Bobby decided to go dancing, so they're at a club."

"Bobby dances?" Caleb asked.

"Apparently," Sam shrugged.

Caleb laughed, "Alright. Sorry, Mindy, I have to go."

"Aw, okay, see you Caleb!" she replied, and watched sadly as he and Sam left.

Sam pulled up to the club, and climbed out. Caleb was still laughing about Bobby dancing.

"Come on," Sam said. He hurried up to the door, and entered.

Dean, who was waiting by the light switch, flipped on the light and everyone screamed, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Caleb!"

Caleb's jaw fell open, "No way…"

Dean grinned, and slapped him on the back playfully, "What? Did you actually think all we were going to do was make you breakfast and go to a bar?"

"I didn't really think about it," Caleb shrugged. Caleb was dragged away almost immediately and everyone was wishing him a happy birthday.

"See Sam? Told you it would be easy," Dean said.

"I'll bet it was a lot easier to be here decorating," Sam snapped.

"Don't be so sure. Mac and Bobby were fighting the whole time," Dean said. "It was a nightmare."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that was horrible!" Sam snorted.

"Okay, fine, it was somewhat entertaining," Dean admitted. "Shut up! I'm going to go mingle!"

Sam laughed as he watched his brother walk away. A couple hours into the party Caleb was able to escape everyone to talk to Dean and Sam.

"Hey, um, why is it that I don't even know some of these people?" he asked.

"Don't look at me. Dean and Mac did the invitations," Sam said.

"Well, there weren't a lot of people at first, and so I bumped into her on the street," Dean pointed to an attractive blond walking by, "and thought hey, she's hot, why not invite her? So she brought some friends, which included her boyfriend and I was very disappointed." Caleb and Sam grinned. Dean went on explaining, "And then I almost ran over her dog," he pointed to a brunette who was dancing with Mac, "and I felt really bad so I invited her."

"What about that guy?" Caleb pointed out a guy that he'd never seen before.

"I don't honestly know. It's been concerning me though, I think I'll have Bobby haul him out," Dean shrugged. Caleb and Sam laughed.

"You're an idiot," Caleb rolled his eyes. "But thanks, this is great."

"Glad you like it," Dean smiled. "Mac said Let's have a party, and me with my brilliant ideas, said Let's make it a surprise!"

"Well, you sure did surprise me. This is great, guys," Caleb grinned.

"Good," Sam said.

"I'm surprised you invited Joshua," the three turned to the blond hunter who was watching Bobby as he danced horribly.

"Mac invited him," Dean replied.

Caleb laughed, "That doesn't surprise me."

"Pool?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed. Sam, Dean, and Caleb strutted over to the pool table and began to play. Eventually Mac and Bobby came over by them. They all watched Dean and Caleb play as they joked around with each other.

After an intense game of pool (which Caleb won no matter what Dean says) they sat around drinking.

"Good alcohol choices," Caleb commented.

"Thank you, I picked it out," Dean smirked. Mac simply sighed. Dean grinned. As they group sat around drinking, Caleb decided that this had been his best birthday yet.

"Hey, birthday boy, will you come dance with us?" Caleb looked up at blond-headed triplets. He grinned; definitely the best birthday ever.

"I'd love to," Caleb said. He jumped up and hurried off to dance with them. Eventually Dean couldn't take it and joined Caleb and the triplets.

"Yeah! We got the birthday boy and the party planner!" one triplet shouted. Dean and Caleb grinned at each other.

In Caleb's opinion, the party didn't last long enough. But, around 4 the next morning the crowd really began to die down and Mac and Joshua started cleaning up.

"I say we make Josh finish this up and go home and sleep," Dean said.

Joshua glared at the younger hunter, "You know, I shouldn't be cleaning at all. According to Mac, I'm lucky I was even invited!"

Dean shrugged, "Josh, I just wasn't sure if you'd want to come! I mean, I'm never sure about you and Caleb? Are you guys even friends?"

Joshua sighed heavily and looked at Caleb. Finally he said, "Are we?"

"Sure, Josh," Caleb smirked. When Joshua began sighing again, Mac decided to intervene.

"Joshua, go home. Caleb, you go home too. It's your birthday…well the morning after, and I want to relax. Dean, Bobby, Sam, and I have this," Mac told his son.

"Cool," Caleb grinned. He left happily. The party planners didn't finish cleaning up until almost 6:30. Exhausted, they left and went back to Mac's where they found Caleb fast asleep on the couch.

Everyone claimed a bed, leaving Dean to sleep on the floor. He grabbed blankets from Caleb's room and collapsed in the family room in front of the couch. He was asleep for what felt like five seconds before someone woke him.

"Deuce," the familiar nickname had Dean up quickly.

"Damien?"

"Yeah," Dean looked up into Caleb's golden eyes. "That was an amazing party."

"I'm glad you thought so, but you've already told me this and I want to go back to sleep." He looked at a nearby clock and discovered it was only 8 AM. "Yeah, definitely want to sleep."

"Wait, um…you guys didn't have to do this for me."

"We know. We just wanted an excuse to party. Mac even got a few numbers," Dean smirked. Caleb grimaced. That wasn't fun to think about.

A heavy silence followed. Both hunters were thinking the same thing. Dean had made this birthday special because it was the last December 29th they'd ever spend together. That was scary to think about.

"What ever will you do next year without your brilliant party planner?" Dean asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know," Caleb replied, resting back on the couch. "I think I'm going to my own bed…"

"Well okay, if you want to sleep with Sam," Dean stopped him.

"Oh…never mind," Caleb shook his head. Dean laughed.

"Well, I guess next year will suck without me," Dean said, only half-joking.

"Yeah," Caleb whispered hoarsely. He put his face on his pillow before he could think about it anymore. "Night, Deuce."

"Night Damien," Dean answered, adjusting to get more comfortable. Next year really would suck.


	3. The Morning After

Summary: It's Caleb's birthday and Sam, Dean, and Mac have some ideas up their sleeves! Based on Lovin'Dean's video on YouTube.

For Tara's video look on chapter 1.

Disclaimer: Supernatural is Kripke's and Brotherhood AU in all its brilliance is Ridley's.

Chapter 3: The Morning After

"I'll bet you ten bucks Bobby will come in and find a tattoo of an unknown girl's name," Dean joked. He, Sam, and Caleb were all up before Mac or Bobby, and were sitting in the kitchen. Sam was making pancakes.

"That's creepy to think about, mostly because all the girls there were around our ages," Caleb said. Dean made a disgusted face. "So what time did you guys get in last night?"

"Around 6:30," Dean replied.

"Oh," Caleb said.

"I feel like crap," Mac announced as he entered the kitchen himself. "Pancakes?"

"Yep," Sam answered.

"Mac, do you have a hangover?" Caleb asked.

"No, probably just tired," Mac said, sitting down on the other side of Caleb.

"And sore from all the dancing you did," Dean added, grinning.

Caleb laughed, "Well if Mac feels like crap from all the dancing he did, then poor Bobby is going to be just miserable."

"Oh yeah, did you see him try to do the worm?" Dean grinned.

"What? No, I cannot believe I missed that!" Caleb cried.

"Did you guys see Josh do the worm? He was surprisingly talented," Sam added.

"No way," Dean said.

Sam nodded, "I was surprised too."

"I missed everyone do the worm. Deuce, if you tell me I missed you attempting the worm I will cry," Caleb turned to his friend.

"Shut up. I don't do things like the worm," Dean retorted.

"Morning!" Bobby entered the kitchen then. "That was a great party."

"Will you do the worm?" Caleb asked.

"No," Bobby snapped. "I'm guessing Dean told you about that. I'd have done better if I hadn't felt so pressured from people mocking me." Bobby glared at Dean who shrugged.

"Please, as a birthday present?" Caleb pleaded.

"Stop it," Bobby moved his glare to the psychic.

"Fine. Well, I want to thank you guys. I had a blast last night," Caleb said. "Next year will be nothing compared to this one." Caleb slid a look at Dean. Something very important would be missing next year.

"I'm glad you had so much fun," Mac smiled.

"Well I got those triplet's numbers," Caleb smirked.

"Pancakes are ready!" Sam announced. He began giving them out to everyone. Caleb looked around, and everything felt right. This time next year, he knew nothing would be right, though. And that thought weighed him down a bit.

But, he'd do everything in his power to stop this from happening. In the meantime, he had pancakes to eat.

Happy birthday Caleb!! 


End file.
